LOL: Lori Out Loud
My 12th fanfic! Commentary is appreciated! Enjoy! While walking on the sidewalk, Lori notices a sign about a funny video contest that gives the winner the special prize. Wanting to get the prize, she attempts to make Lincoln do something funny, but things get really stressful. PROLOGUE (It starts off with a scene showing Royal Woods High School with the school bell ringing in the background. The next scene then cuts to Lori walking through the hallway) Lori: Another boring day of school, where we do a lot of work... and barely anything else... (sighs) (Lori continues walking. Suddenly, she begins to hear laughing coming from the stairs) Lori: Huh? (In curiosity, Lori heads upstairs, only to find Becky, Dana, Teri, Tad, and Chaz laughing at something) Lori: Um, guys? Becky: Huh? (Notices Lori) Oh! Hi, Lori! Lori: What are you guys laughing at? Tad: Nothing, just this random video Dana wanted to show us. Go ahead and watch it with us! Lori: Um, okay! (Lori walks up to them and stares down at Dara's phone, only to see a video of parrot saying "I need some hot chicks!") Lori: Um, what is this supposed to- Tad: Shhh! Here comes the funny part! Teenage Girl: (in video) Guess what, girls! Girls: (in video) What? Teenage Girl: My parrot needs to say something to you. Parrot: (squawks) I need some hot chicks! Becky, Dana, Teri, Tad, and Chaz: (laughs) Lori: I don't get it. Dana: You see, there's this girl showing her friends her pet parrot and tells them it needs to say something, and it says that! (Lori just stares at Dana, confused) Lori: Don't see how it's supposed to be funny. Dana: It's supposed to be for a funny video contest. It's called "Royal Woods' Funniest Home Videos". Lori: (speechless) ... Dana: Well? Lori: I'm just gonna head to my class before the tardy bell rings. (Lori then walks away as the five friends stare at each other) Tad: Meh! Let's just watch some more videos! CHAPTER 1 (The next scene then skips to Lori walking on the sidewalk from school) Lori: (sighs) Once again, I have trig homework for the weekend, and it'll literally fry my brain. I just wish there would something fun I could do rather then that. (As she continues walking, she notices a sign at the end of the sidewalk) Lori: Huh? (In curiosity, Lori walks up to the sign and reads it) Lori: (reading the sign) Royal Woods' Funniest Home Video. The show that'll feature funny videos that have been posted on the website. The person who win will get the prize. (Finished reading) Meh! (Lori walks off careless at first, but then, she starts thinking of the prize) Lori: (in head) Wait a minute, it said it'll give the winner a prize, right? Who knows what the prize will be? Wait, what if the prize is a ticket to meet the cast of Dream Boat... (begins smiling) Or a free ticket to a Boyz Will Be Boyz concert... Maybe even your own credit card? Now I see why my friends like this Funniest Home Videos! Hmmm... Maybe I should a home video, but who should I record and make do something funny I wonder... (The next scene then cuts to the Loud house) Lori: (heard in the background) Come on, Lucy! Please? (The next scene then cuts to the hallway, showing Lori with a phone and Lucy) Lucy: For the love of Lincoln's stupid white hair, no! Lori: Come on, I had to record someone for Royal Woods' Funniest Home Videos so I can get the prize. Lucy: Oh, you expect me to become out of character and act like a clown? You know that is Luan's thing, not mine, so why can't you ask her? Lori: Luan is out to the mall with Leni, Luna, and Lynn. Lucy: ...I wish you were mentally handicapped. (Lucy walks up to her room and slams her door shut) Lucy: Guess I'll have to ask someone else. (The next scene then cuts to Lori in Lola and Lana's room) Lola: So let us get this straight! You want us to do something funny for you to record to get the prize for being number one in this Funniest Home Videos. Lori: Exactly! Now, I want you to- Lana: Hold up! Lori: What? Lana: Is it fine if I get a drink? Lori: (sighs) Make it quick! (Lana then leaves the room) Lola: Uh, Lori? You mind if I... Go to the bathroom? I really need to tinkle. Lori: Sure, Lola! But you better hurry up! Lola: Okay! (Lola then leaves as well. Unbeknownst to Lori, Lola and Lana are not getting a drink or using the bathroom. Instead, they are standing next to the door of their room) Lana: (whispering) Well, that was stupid! Why would Lori randomly want us to do something "funny" just so Lori could get some prize? Lola: (whispering) I don't know! Let's just get outta here! (Lola and Lana tip-toe away) Later... (The next scene fades to Lori sitting all alone in Lola and Lana's room, bored) Lori: (exhales) What is literally taking them so long? I'm gonna check on them. (Lori then gets up and leaves the room. She then walks up to the bathroom door and knocks) Lori: Lola! (There is no answer. She then knocks again, but harder) Lori: Lola! Are you still in the bathroom? (There is still no answer. Lori then groans and opens the bathroom door, only to not see Lola anywhere) Lori: Hm, maybe Lola left the bathroom, but probably passed my room and instead came up to Lana, who said she was getting a drink. (Lori then heads downstairs into the kitchen, but doesn't see Lola and Lana anywhere. However, she notices that the backyard door is left open) Lori: Wait a minute... (Lori then heads to the backyard. She looks around and doesn't see them anywhere) Lori: UGH! THEY LITERALLY DITCHED ME! (Lori then shuts the door, storms up to the couch, sit downs, and huffs) Lori: Now who should I record for my funny video? (Lori just lays down and tries to think. Then, she hears two people enter the house from the backyard door) Lisa: I appreciate the help you did with rock collecting. Now we could study these rocks and study their different types. (Lily giggles as the two heads upstairs. Then, Lori gains an idea) Lori: I know exactly who. (The next scene then cuts to Lori in Lisa and Lily's room) Lisa: So let me get this straight, you want me and Lily to act all humorous so you can get your reward from this "Royal Woods' Funniest Home Videos". Lori: Yes! Just do something funny while I record you. It's simple! Lisa: Sorry, eldest sister, but we refuse to participate in your asinine thing you wanted us to do. Lori: Why!? Lisa: We wanna study some rocks for a bit! We can't do that if you're gonna stay in here so you can record us! (Lori just stands there furiously. She then walks up to the rocks Lisa and Lily collected) Lisa: What do you think you're doing- (Lori takes all of the rocks and is walking towards the window) Lisa: Hey, you better put them back where you're- (Lori opens the window and throws all of the rocks out. She then turns to Lisa, who is now furious) Lori: Well, now will your participate? (Lisa just stares at Lori for a couple second, then snaps in rage) Lisa: (extremely furious) GET OUT! (The next scene then cuts to outside of Lisa and Lily's room. Lori then gets shoved away from the room) Lori: Hey! (Lisa then slams the door shut) Lori: (sighs) Great! Who can I record now? No one, because there is no one left! (Then, Lori hears humming from downstairs) Lori: (scheming) Except one. CHAPTER 2 Lincoln: So, let me get this straight! There is this Funniest Video contest thing in Royal Woods and you want a prize, then you tried asking some of your other siblings, but they denied, and then you thought I'd be the best one because I'm the only one who hasn't denied? Lori: Yep! And you're literally gonna be the laughingstock of my upcoming video. Lincoln: (denying) Oh, no! You're not making me make a fool out of myself, especially since what happened last time! Lori: But, Lincoln- Lincoln: Nope! Not today, not ever! Lori: (eyes filling up with tears) P-p-please? Lincoln: Sorry, Lori! It's never happening! (Lincoln was gonna walk upstairs until Lori grabs onto his jeans, causing him to struggle coming up the stairs) Lori: (crying) PLEASE, LINCOLN! I'M BEGGING YOU! I NEED YOU SO I CAN WIN THE PRIZE- Lincoln: Nope! (Lincoln continues struggling through walking towards his room as Lori continues grabbing onto his leg, still crying. Then, Lincoln had enough) Lincoln: (ticked) Oh my god, FINE! I'LL DO IT FOR YOU, JUST STOP CRYING LIKE A WHINY, BRATTY FOUR-YEAR OLD! Lori: (quits crying) You will? Lincoln: Yes, so I can make you happy and shut your big mouth. Lori: (hugs Lincoln) Thanks, brother! (Lincoln just stares at the viewers with an unamused look and shakes his head. The scene then cuts to the backyard with Lori and Lincoln) Lori: Alright, so what you had to do is just stay there and all you had to do is something funny. Lincoln: Like what? Lori: Literally anything. Lincoln: ... (CANCELLED)